ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaggy X Katie/Transcript
(At the waterpark, The Gammas have just arrived) Bobby: Yeah, we're at the water park! Tracey: That's right Bobby, it's time we took a break from the alien and Kaiju fighting. Katie: It'll be great. Vicky: Let's go! (They go to the entrance) Mindy: It's too bad Toby and Samantha couldn't come. Vanessa: Uncle Chad said that they are needed to help H.E.A.T. with a giant monster attack in Mexico. (They hear a snaring sound) Bobby: What was that? (Then, a Slenderman appears and attacks the waterpark) Vicky: What is that thing?! Tracey: It's the Slenderman! (The Slenderman's tentacles destroy the rides and the stands) Katie: Let's fight! (They begin to fight the Slenderman, as his tentacles goes faster toward the screen) (Theme Song) (End of Theme Song) (Commerical Break) (Title Card: Shaggy X Katie) (The Mystery Machine drives to the theme park) Fred: Well there's the theme park. Velma: By my estimate, this will be the best way to enjoy some vacation. Dakota: Just sun, and fun, and no monsters. Shaggy: I can taste the food! Lot's of it! Scooby: Re too! Daphne: There it is now. (They see the waterpark) Shaggy and Dakota: Wow! Fred: Nothing can go wrong. (Fred stops the Mystery Machine when many people were running from something) Velma: Finally, we've made it. Shaggy: Time to get in water, and then get some food. Scooby: Reah. (Then, they hear noises) Daphne: What is that? Shaggy: Maybe, that's the noise! (A Slenderman appeared and the Gammas are fighting him) Katie: Don't let it beat you! Vicky: I'll blast it. (Vicky shoots a light ball at Slenderman, but he dodges it and runs away) Vanessa: They always run. Velma: Excuse me, but who are you guys? Fred: Seriously! You don't know who they are!? Dakota: No, we don't. Fred: They're the Gammas. Shaggy: Are those the one's you're talking about. Fred: Yeah! They've been fight monsters, aliens, and evil bad guys who try to take over the world. Vicky: That's us. Fred: I'm your biggest fan! My name's Fred. This are my friends, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Dakota Hutchins, Shaggy Rogers, and Scooby-Doo. Shaggy: Hello. Katie: (glanced at Shaggy) Wow, Shaggy is actually a nice name for a handsome guy like you. Shaggy: (blushes) Uh,... thanks. Nini: I think Katie's in love. Tracey: Aw, how's sweet. Shaggy: (laughing, nervously) Velma: So where are the others? Tracey: Well, they are at the southern point of Mexico with H.E.A.T. fighting a giant dinosaur bird, or something like that. Fred: What about Godzilla. Vicky: He's resting on Monster Island. Shaggy: Like how many monsters living on one island? Katie: Don't know. Vanessa: You do not want to take a trip to Monster Island. Trust me! Shaggy: Like Zoinks! No I don't! Scooby: Me too. Katie: He can talk? Shaggy: Yep, Scooby is my best friend in the whole world. Bobby: Wow, a talking dog. Mindy: That's cool! Fred: So, shall we team up? Tracey: Sure thing. Dakota: I think if we have a way to look for clues is that we split up. Fred: She's right. Me, Daphne, Velma, Tracey, Vicky, Vanessa, Nini, and Birdgirl will go the other way. Shaggy, Scooby, Dakota, Katie, Bobby, and Mindy you go the other way. Vicky: We get to solve mysteries! Katie: This is much better then fighting a giant dinosaur bird. (Commerical break) (Fred, Daphne, Velma, Tracey, Vicky, Vanessa, Nini, and Birdgirl take a look at the crime scene) Vanessa: This is worst then that time when Godzilla fought against Guilala in Tokyo. Daphne: Who's Guilala? Vicky: A giant space monster originated as a spore from outer space. Velma: What about Godzilla? Tracey: He's a dinosaur that gets mutated by a nuclear bomb and a radiation turns it into the most powerful Kaiju on Earth. Nini: He's a mean looking lizard. Birdgirl: He's scary. Vicky: Godzilla has fought many monsters including a a giant prehistoric dragonfly created during a black hole experiment, a one-eyed alien cyborg with hooked hands, an alien dragon with three heads, a giant mutant rat, one monster that looks like a giant meteorite, and a giant mutant plant that was cloned from his radioactive DNA cells. (Note: Vicky was referening to Megaguirus, Gigan, King Ghidorah, King Molerat, Bullton, and Biollante) Daphne: Jeepers! Velma: Jinkies! Fred: Why don't I have a catch phrase? Vanessa: Hey, I found something. Daphne: What is it? Vanessa: It's white powder. Vicky: Not just that, a bill to the Tokyo Glove World. Fred: Is there any one who works here? Tracey: There's Ms. Klean. Daphne: Who? Nini: Ms. Haley Klean. She's an business lady who runs store. Fred: Alright gang, let's go. Vanessa: What do Shaggy, Scooby, and Vanessa do when you guys split up? Daphne: Eat and gets chased by the monster. (Meanwhile at the theme park) Katie: Boy, doI feel hungry. Bobby: Me too. Shaggy and Scooby: Us too. Mindy: How about the Monster Island Cafe? Shaggy, Scooby, Bobby, Katie, and Dakota: Yes! (Meanwhile at the Tokyo Glove World) Velma: So according to this bill Ms. Klean, somebody ordered 6 gloves from your store. Do you know who bought them? Ms. Klean: Just some guys going to a party. Fred: Oh. Well do know anything about the Slenderman creature. Ms. Klean: I think it's been sighted near Mount Fuji. Fred: Alright, let's head straight to Mount Fuji. (Meanwhile at the theme park, there a montage of Shaggy, Scooby, Dakota, Katie, Mindy, and Bobby eating, playing, and taking pictures) Katie: That was so much fun! Mindy: I know. Shaggy: Like the egg pizza was good. Scooby: Reah. Katie: It's been fun hanging with you Shaggy. Shaggy: Like thanks Katie. (Shaggy and Katie's faces become closer and closer) Mindy: They're in love. Bobby: Katie's got a boyfriend, Katie's got a boyfriend. Katie: Hey! (The Slenderman reappears) Shaggy and Scooby: Yikes! Slenderman: (roar) Dakota: DAH!!!!! Katie: It's the- the- the- Shaggy: It's the Slenderman! Let's get out of here! (then the song "Better in Stereo" plays) B-b-better in stereo B-b-better in stereo I'm up with the sunshine (let's go!) I lace up my high-tops (oh, no!) Slam dunk, ready or not Yeah, show me what you got I'm under the spotlight (holler) I dare you, come on and follow You dance to your own beat I'll sing the melody When you say, "Yeah, " I say "No." When you say, "Stop, " all I wanna do is go, go, go! You (you) the other half of me (me) The half I'll never be-e The half that drives me crazy You (you) the better half of me (me) The half I'll always need (need) We both know We're better in stereo B-b-better in stereo Oh, oh, oh B-b-better in stereo Oh, oh, oh And when we're together (oh yeah) In sweet harmony, oh so rare If we could just agree, We would go major league When you say, "Yeah, " I say "No." When you say, "Stop, " all I wanna do is go, go, go! You (you) the other half of me (me) The half I'll never be-e The half that drives me crazy You (you) the better half of me (me) The half I'll always need (need) We both know We're better in stereo You say, "It's wrong, " I say, "It's right." You say, "It's black, " I say, "It's white." You take left and I take right But at the end of the day we both know We're better... You (you) the other half of me (me) The half I'll never be-e The half that drives me crazy You (you) the better half of me (me) The half I'll always need (need) We both know We're better in stereo B-b-better in stereo Better in stereo Oh oh Better in stereo Oh oh Better in stereo (B-b-better in stereo) Oh oh Better in stereo Shaggy: Looks like we lost him. Dakota: Yeah we did. Mindy: Oh no! Dakota: What's wrong, Mindy? Mindy: The Slenderman. He took Katie and Bobby! Shaggy: ZOINKS!! Scooby: Yikes! (Commercial break) (Mindy is on her phone, telling her aunt what happened) Tracey: Katie and Bobby are kidnapped?! Mindy: Yes, it's truce aunt Tracey. Tracey: This is so bad! Vicky: What is it mom? Tracey: Your sister and Bobby has been captured. Vicky: Oh no! Vanessa: Katie, Bobby! Nini: The monster has Bobby? Birdgirl: We gotto save them. Fred: Don't worry Tracey, we'll find them. Tracey: Thanks. Mindy, you and the others meets us at Mount Fuji. Velma: Ms. Klean said the monster has been sighted near Mount Fuji. Fred: Quick, to the mystery machine! (They run to the Mystery Machine and goes to Mount Fuji) Daphne: Do monsters attack Mount Fuji? Tracey: Yes, that's happens a lot. (Meanwhile at the Slenderman's shack, Katie is restrain by rubber band restraints and Bobby is tied up by a steel trap) Katie: (attempts to struggle) Wow, these rubber bands are so tight, I can't move my arms and rubber is electric proof. Can you get break free Bobby? Bobby: I can't break this steel strap because I can't move a muscle. He must have use a paralyzing dart on me. (Fred and the others go into the woods and see the shack) Fred: Hey? What's that shack doing here? Nini: Don't know, but maybe Katie and Bobby are in there. Daphne: Let's take a look. (Suddenly, a net falls down and traps Velma) Vicky: Velma! Fred: The Slenderman knows we're here. We've got to hide! (They run as we cut back to Shaggy, Scooby, Dakota, and Mindy) Mindy: Katie! Bobby! Shaggy: Yoo-hoo, Katie! Dakota: Bobby! Scooby: Bobby! Shaggy: Man, it's no use we'll never find them. But we got to find them soon. (Later on Mount Fuji) Velma: Is anyone going to bring me down? Fred: Looks like he's not around, let's free Velma first and then, we free Katie and Bobby. Vanessa: We'll help. (They got Velma out of the trap) Birdgirl: You're okay, Velma? Velma: Yeah, I'm okay. Daphne: The Slenderman knows we're here. Tracey: We've got to find Katie and Bobby before he finds us. (Tracey gets hit by a paralyzing dart, causing her to collapse on her knees) I can't move. (Cut back to Shaggy, Scooby, Dakota, and Mindy on the side of the mountain) Shaggy: I think we're lost. Mindy: Oh cool a shack. Shaggy: A shack? Where is that- (sees the shack) Shack? Dakota: Katie and Bobby must be in there. Mindy: You're right, let's go. (Suddenly, Shaggy and Scooby fall into a pitfall trap) Dakota: Shaggy, Scooby, are you guys okay? Shaggy: We're fine. Just fell into a trap. Scooby: Reah, a pitfall trap. Mindy: Who do you think put that here? (They got Shaggy and Scooby out of the trap) Shaggy: Let's go to that shack. (They run to the shack but then the Slenderman reappears again) Shaggy: ZOINKS!! New plan, Dakota, you and Mindy go to the shack, Scoob and I will keep the Slenderman away from here. Dakota: Good idea. (The Slenderman chases them, as Mindy and Dakota goes inside the shack and sees Katie, Tracey, and Bobby) Dakota: Tracey! Katie! Bobby! Katie: Mom! (Struggle against the rubber bands that hold her) I can't break these rubber bands! Could you Bobby? Bobby: No. Dakota: Are you guys okay? Katie: Yeah, as long as you help us out of these. (Cut to Fred, Daphne, Velma, Vanessa, Vicky, Nini, and Birdgirl) Velma: She got paralyzed by a paralyzing dart. Fred: Some must have fired it to get us. But who? Vicky: Don't know. Daphne: I hope the others are okay. (A metal ring falls down on Fred, Velma and Daphne, binding them together) Velma: We're trapped! Vanessa: I'll save you guys. (Slenderman throws two rubber band restraints at Vanessa, binding her arms) What the? Not good! Sarah! Nini! Do something! (Birdgirl and Nini are stuck in sticky glue) Nini: We can't, we stuck! Vanessa: Vicky, try to fight this thing. Vicky: On it. (Slenderman grabs Vicky with one of his tentacle arms and then throws her to a giant spider web Vanessa: Vicky! Vicky: (Vicky tries to get put of the spider web) Sorry sis. Vanessa: It's okay, you did your best. (The Slenderman runs of to find Shaggy and Scooby) Fred: It's going toward Shaggy and Scooby. We've gotta- Shaggy and Scooby: (from far away) DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! Nini: Never mind that, we've got to save them. (Cut to Shaggy and Scooby) Shaggy: Faster, Scoob! Slenderman: ROAR!!! (Then, they hid in the bushes, as the Slenderman run passed it) Shaggy: *phew* That was close. (Then the Slenderman appears behind them) Shaggy: Yikes! Like let's get out of here! (And the monster chases them again) Scooby: RAAAAAAH!!!!!!! Shaggy: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! SOMEBODY HELP US!!! Slenderman: ROAR!!! (At the shack) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts